


She is angry and he is sad.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: I don't like how this turned out, but the anger from Nereval is finally released.





	She is angry and he is sad.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this turned out, but the anger from Nereval is finally released.

With a deep gulp, she stood in front of the palace, inside there was Vivec. It had taken her a good few weeks to become the Hortator of all the Great Houses, with much trouble. But with Nerevar guiding her she had done it. Only then to be labeled as a traitor, an agent of the empire, and it saddened her. With everything she had done to help the people of Morrowind, with the training she had been given, she rose to the challenge still. She had came to Morrowind as a malnourished prisoner and become a warrior through hard work. She had given out gifts, helped people find their way and love. She had offered help whenever it was needed, delved into dungeons no one ever dared to go into and she was thanked with disgust and humiliation.

 

In a sense, she was angry. Of course she was, having been through so much, dealing with the nightmares and the constant fear she would just be another failed incarnate, this is how she has been treated.

 

Nerevar glanced at her, placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder, “We can go to Divayth, surely the Dwemer he houses will have better answers than facing Vivec. I know that I am ready to see him, but are you?”

 

Nereval shook her head, for the last few days she had been feeling awful, like she wanted nothing else but to lay in bed and avoid the world. Now she felt sick, nervous, but she knew she had to do this. They had come so far, why stop now?

 

“As much as I do want to go to Divayth, I feel like I need to see Vivec, I need to settle things with him and give him a piece of my mind.”

 

With a heavy breath after her little speech, she pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

 

Before she had even closed the door behind her, Vivec had already spoken. __“__ I have been expecting you. We have business, you and I.”

 

Nereval dropped her pack and made her way over to him, Nerevar trailing behind her quietly. He was unsure if Vivec could see him.

 

“Do we? I didn’t realize we did. Its much better to not label someone as a traitor before inviting them to meet you, as it angers them and upsets them and blood could have been spilled if I wasn’t so relaxed about all this. You have already caused so much suffering, why?” Nereval was already standing her ground, but she wasn’t clenching her fists or grinding her teeth. Instead, she kept her face straight, staring the False God down.

 

Vivec simply smiled, “Why did I cause others to suffer? I respect that you brought it up, and you for it. The most I can say is: I did the best I could, as I saw things. Can you, mortal, presume to judge the actions and motives of a God? But, because I need you, and you need me, I will make an accounting for my sins, to you.”

 

Nereval scowled, and before Nerevar could speak up she had already interjected Vivec, “I can judge you, I can judge your actions and your motives. Because of you, I am here, because of you and your selfishness,” she spat venomously, “ at Red Mountain, I am here fixing your mess. I do not need you to defeat Dagoth Ur. I’ve come this far with just my wits and Nerevar, and you think that because you have a connection to the heart that I need your advice and help? Once this heart is destroyed you will faded into history and the people will forget you, they will learn to worship Azura, Daedra or Aedra both. I have suffered countless of times, countless of wounds and diseases, curses and punishments, yet nothing has broken my will yet. I am strong, all I need is guidance to Dagoth Ur and I will be on my way. I don’t care if you think that you need to defend your actions. Nerevar as told me everything I needed to know to make my own mind up. Just let me go defeat the enemy and we will never have to speak again.”

 

After her speech, she released a deep breath and her shoulders slumped, but still her eyes burned with a certain fire that Nerevar had never seen before.

 

Vivec simply stared, before he waved a hand towards the shelf behind him, “There are his plans, as well as Wraithguard. You will learn all you need, commit it to memory. I feel as though I do not need to tell you where to find Sunder and Keening, you will storm beyond the Ghostgate yourself. I will be sure that none will hinder you, and I will name you the true incarnate.”

 

With small steps Nereval made her way around Vivec, though his attention was now on Nerevar. The golden and blue hues of his skin upon his face twisted as though he was in pain. Seeing Nerevar again… After so long, he felt the sadness surging back up.

 

“I should never have betrayed my oath. Of all my life’s actions, I most regret that failure.” He uttered to Nerevar, who simply turned away from him as Nereval made her way out of the door after retrieving the plans and Dwemer artifact, she did not want to stay any longer than what was required. Just before he followed Nereval, he paused at the door and turned to face him.

 

“You are lucky she spared you, for I do not think I would have been as generous.” He spoke lowly, then he closed the door behind him and stood next to the dunmer woman who was now trembling.

 

“Are you alright, Nereval?” He asked softly, though he made no motion to grasp her shoulder like he normally does.

 

“Sad.” She murmured, rubbing the cloth of her robe across her eyes, “You could see the loneliness in his eyes, but it is his own fault, Nerevar. His actions are going to doom Morrowind.” Her attention moved to Baar Dau, “After his power is gone, that will fall. And I have a feeling it will start a string of events that will ruin us.”

 

Nerevar nodded, “I understand, but you carry the moon-and-star. You will lead them and I will not go from your side.”

 

With the reassurance, Nereval took a deep breath and clutched onto the papers in her hands, “Lets go see Divayth.”


End file.
